


Keep Your Head in the Box

by K15n



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball, It's mainly just Whizzer and Marvin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K15n/pseuds/K15n
Summary: When puberty hit though, Marvin decided that the best thing about baseball is hot boys in baseball pants. Marvin hated most of the boys on his team freshman year. Locker rooms made his eyes twitch and hearing slurs tossed around by teammates made him feel like a stranger in his own skin. Then Marvin meets Whizzer.aka a fic I wrote because I was inspired by the video of the two boys hugging after the championship game.





	Keep Your Head in the Box

**Author's Note:**

> I case you wanted to see the inspiration for this work. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xtVMSIMhQGM

When they get off the bus Marvin’s hands begin to shake. He can’t believe that he’s here at the championship game. He almost wants to cry. The thing was Marvin didn’t even like baseball that much, he’s really not sure when he got so invested. When he was younger he only played because he thought it would be a good way to cover up the fact that he wasn’t exactly the most masculine of guys. When puberty hit though, Marvin decided that the best thing about baseball is hot boys in baseball pants. Marvin hated most of the boys on his team freshman year. Locker rooms made his eyes twitch and hearing slurs tossed around by teammates made him feel like a stranger in his own skin. Then Marvin meets Whizzer.

  
He and Whizzer were the only two freshman to make the varsity team. Whizzer is a pitcher and easily the best player on the team. Whizzer can pitch like nobody else. Marvin likes to think he’s ok on third. He’s got a good arm and he’s got a good talent for scooping up balls that come up right up the baseline. He and Whizzer were inseparable on and of the field. That was until Whizzer moved away the summer before junior year.

  
“It will be ok, Marvin, it’s just two years. Plus you still have Mendel and Trina,” Mendel is the teams newest shortstop, and Trina does book for them.

  
“But they’re not you,” Marvin whines feeling more helpless than he ever has in his 16 years of life.

  
“No, they’re not, but they are your friends. Besides it’s not like we won’t see each other,” Whizzer gives him a long hug.

  
Whizzer wasn’t wrong, Marvin and Whizzer did see each other often. They played each other twice every year and they each made the long trek up to the others high school often using “scouting the enemy” as an excuse. Marvin is hopelessly in love with Whizzer and he’s sure that Whizzer doesn’t feel the same. Whizzer is a rising star and Marvin is some nerd who plays third base and bats eighth in the line up.

  
“Marvin!” Trina calls. Marvin is finally is broken from the trance and looks up to see Trina looking at him in concern.

  
“I’m fine please don’t make it a thing, I’m just nervous Trin,” Marvin pleads lacing up his cleats.

  
Trina gives him a long look, but moves on. Mendel is bouncing on the balls on his feet. Marvin almost wants to deck him. God wouldn’t that be something, right before the biggest game of his life he punches one of his best friends. Marvin has worked really hard on his anger issues, but Mendel has always done a fantastic job getting on his nerves. It wasn’t as if Marvin wasn’t already on edge. They were the number two seed and this is the last game of Marvin’s high school career. Hell it may be the last game he ever plays again. None of that, though, compares to playing against the number one seed. It wasn’t that he was afraid because they were the number one seed because really the difference between the two teams was small. They had both won a game each at home and this game could go either way.

  
What Marvin was afraid of was that Whizzer would be pitching. Not that he couldn’t hit off of Whizzer, because he could. He was rather good at it most of the time. He’s only struck out against Whizzer once in his entire high school career, which had resulted in the biggest fight of his life, but that was behind them now. Now Marvin had to play against the boy that he’s been in love with since he was 15. It’s kind of his nightmare.

  
When they’re warming up on the field Marvin can see Whizzer warming up out of the corner of his eyes. His hair looks good even in the stupid hats that they all have to wear. Marvin’s own hair is a mess and the length makes it stick out the bottom is a way that looks like he has wings. Marvin fiddles with his hat for a moment and then he’s back in the zone. Mendel lobs him the ball and Marvin snaps it to the to the catcher.

  
“There we go kid head in the game,” the coach claps his hands twice. Marvin puts his head down, 'here we go'.

  
They’re at the bottom of the sixth and Marvin is nervous. They’re down by three and next inning they’ll be back at the top of the line up. Whizzer is hitting right now and Marvin watches the way he’s standing. Something seems off and for a second Marvin can put his finger on it . Then he sees it. Whizzer’s hands. He’s going to bunt. Fuck. Marvin is running down the base path as the ball leaves the pitchers hands. Whizzer’s bunt lands beautifully and it would have been perfect if Marvin was already 3/4s of the way there before the ball even made contact. Marvin grabs the ball and fires it to the first baseman.

  
“OUT!” The umpire yells and Marvin’s team starts heading off the field.

  
Whizzer passes him on his way to the dugout and gives him an easy smile, “You know me too well Marvin.”

  
“Always have Whiz,” Marvin replies easily smiling the first real smile he’s had all day.

  
Marvin is up to bat. Holy shit. His team had battled back wonderfully and they are only down by one. All of this is great except for the fact that they have two outs on them and Marvin is up to bat. Mendel gives him a pat on the back and Trina kisses his cheek. God he loves his friends.

  
When he steps into the back of the box knowing just how fast Whizzer can pitch. The umpire gives Whizzer the ok to start pitching. Whizzer winds up and the ball comes rocketing toward him. Marvin just barely hits it and it fouls off toward two girls holding up large pictures of Whizzer’s face. Ok, that’s a little weird, but he’s sure that if Trina and Mendel weren’t in the dug out they would be doing something just as embarrassing. Whizzer’s next pitch is a ball. Marvin barely has enough time to jump out of the way so that the ball doesn’t hit him.

  
Marvin sticks his tongue out at Whizzer and Whizzer laughs on the mound. Then both of them put on a serious face. Marvin fouls it off again and he can hear Trina yelling words of encouragement from the dug out. Whizzer throws another ball and suddenly it’s 2-2. Whizzer winds up and Marvin watches the ball leave his hand. Marvin, watches the ball, swivels his hips, swings, and misses.

  
There’s cheering all around him and Marvin feels awful. He wants to scream and cry and all he can seem to do is drop his bat and freezes. Marvin is just hoping that the field will open up and swallow him whole. Suddenly though someone is hugging him and for a brief moment he thinks it’s Mendel or Trina, but then he hears it.

  
“I’m sorry. Jesus Marvin I’m so sorry. I love you. Don’t hate me. I love you. I’m so sorry. I love you. Jesus please don’t hate me,” Whizzers whispering in his ear and Marvin hears soft sobs. He soon realizes that they might be his own.

  
Marvin hugs him tighter, “You’re Jewish Whizzer.”

  
“Half Jewish,” Whizzer laughs, “I just told you I love you and all you can focus on is how bad of a Jew I am?”

  
Marvin’s laughing now too. People are cheering all around him but all he can think about is Whizzer.

  
“I’ve loved you since I was 15,” Marvin looks up to see Whizzer’s face. Whizzer chocks out a half sob and kisses him. He’s kissing Whizzer, oh my god he’s kissing Whizzer. Whizzer loves him and Whizzer is kissing him. Suddenly the cheering gets louder and he hears Mendel and Trina at his side cheering. When he and Whizzer break apart he’s surrounded by cheering teenagers. The two girls with Whizzer’s face are yelling some nonsense about manning up and finally getting to meet Marvin. Trina and Mendel are behind him hugging each other and Mendel is looking at Trina like she hung the moon.

  
“Hey Marv, I don’t mean to be a buzzkill but coach wants to see us before everyone leaves," Mendel interjects awkwardly. Whizzer lets go of Marvin, but not before pecking him on the cheek, “Go, we’ll meet up after.”

  
Marvin nods and Mendel grabs him by the arm pulling him over to the rest of the team. Marvin remembers that he singlehandedly ended the season for all of them and his heart rate quickens. Some of his teammates smile at him and one even lets out a low whistle. Marvin laughs and soon the whole group of somber boys is cracking up. Marvin isn’t sure when his life got so wonderful. How he got an amazing team and amazing friends. How the boy he has been in love with for years is in love with him. Coach talks for a while and then everyone is gathering there things. Marvin hugs everyone goodbye, and soon it’s just him, Mendel, and Trina in the dug out.

  
“Well?” Mendel asks, “What are you waiting for?”

  
Marvin hesitates, “Go get your boy Marv,” Trina pulls him into a hug and then pushes him out into the field. Whizzer is standing there waiting for him while his two friends are not so subtly watching from behind him. Whizzer smiles at him and Marvin feels like he’s floating on air.

  
“So,” Marvin starts, “do you want to go get ice cream?”

  
Whizzer laughs, “That’s your pick up line? Want to go get some ice cream?”

  
Whizzer tucks into Mavin’s side, which is an impressive feat being as tall as he is. “Technically my pick up line was when we were 15 and I told you that you were too pretty to play ball.”

  
“God you were an ass,” Whizzer kisses him long and slow.

  
“I still am,” Whizzer pushes him playfully, but Marvin pulls him in for another hug, “Let’s just stay here like this forever.”

  
“I thought you wanted ice cream, dumbass” Whizzer snarks, but his eyes are soft.

  
“Nah, all I want is you,” Marvin smiles up at him, “I could go for some ice cream too though.”

  
Whizzer kisses his forehead, “Fine, but I won so you pay.”

  
“You’re an asshole,” Marvin says as the exit the park.

  
“Guess we’re perfect for each other then,” Whizzer throws his bag to his car.

  
“Yeah I guess we are.”


End file.
